inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 4
RE: Just a heads up I'm heading out tomorrow night and will be gone for all of next week and next weekend. I'll be able to get email, but that's about it... I might be able to steal some internet and stuff a few days, but I'm not 100% on that. Think you can survive without me? :P And sorry I haven't been doing much, but work's picked up a bit, but should be back to normal sometime soon. Didn't help that I hit some pretty big articles in the "E" part, especially those that begin with "Eragon" :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Wease-Hell Dwarven Gods below, does Eye2EyeIIIV ever give up?--Wyvern Rex. 08:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I can has admin nao? :P But yea, I hope we can get rid of them here right quick... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Goodbye Greetings from the land of nowhere :P I've got access just long enough to say Hi and how goes it? I see Wyvern Rex is trying to be me :P Anywho, it's after the 5th, and I see I have a 2/0/1 vote, so looks like things are golden for me ;) I came on here just to leave a message, but got distracted a bit >.< Now, off to what I was really doing :P I'll see you in about a week! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Woot, thank you! I'll be sure to read that (probably Friday night while I'm sitting in my hotel room alone unable to sleep because I'm so excited ;) ). Thanks for the help and the tip ;) I had to steal internets again, because I had several emails I wanted to check... Probably not going to have time to do that anymore, though (until Friday night :P ). Today kicks off the "real" stuff that needs to be done, so it's ganna get a lot more work here shortly :P Anywho, thanks and I'll be sure to read that as soon as possible. Talk to ya soon-ish :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ologypedia Well, I've finally got my home wiki spotlighted. Have a look if you want. Just a few other things: #Could you watch user Drago99 on LOTR Wiki? Sometimes he is useful but at other times he is a vandal. #July 22 is the next date for one of my Book 4 updates from Shurtugal. #Could I post a blog describing the work which I have done on Ologypedia and reasons for Inheriwikians to visit? It isn't that far away in fantasy terms and Ologypedia is outperforming the official Ology World website... --Wyvern Rex. 10:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Spotlighting is the process of applying for a fortnight to appear in one of the boxes at the bottom of the page, appeasing the pedantary and eventually gaining a massive increase in vistors.--Wyvern Rex. 14:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice work Thumbs up on all the work you've done. Right now, I'm kinda busy with monitoring other sites, but I will be on for quite a while this week. Could you give me a heads-up on what needs to be worked on? --General5 7 17:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Back for a bit :D Hey Weas-El! I'm back :D I'm married :D And I'm missing some money :( :P But anyway, just thought I'd let you know I'm around for a few days before we had on our honeymoon. I'll be doing stuff around when I get tired and need a break from my programming :P If you need anything, drop me a message on my talk page ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I know I know... I just like my money :P Guess I should be less attached to it, huh? ;) Anywho, thanks! We're not heading out til Saturday around Noon or so, so I'll be around for at least 2 more days. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Style problems on Inheritance Cycle Wiki If you click on the arrow pointing downwards next to the word "Entertainment" (above the "e" logo) a list of entertainment-related hubs should appear. However, it seems integrated into the image and will therefore take you to the front page instead.--Wyvern Rex. 10:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Books I read through your list of fantasy novels, and I would like to share one that I have just found. Madeline l'Engle was author of A Swiftly Tilting Planet, an excellent book about non-linear time(I love this sort of stuff.). Having previously little conception of its existence, I found it in a second-hand bookshop recently. I have no idea as to whether there was a German edition, though it seems unlikely.--Wyvern Rex. 14:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, I know I have way too little edits to be an admin but what kind of things do you look for in an admin?? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 00:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Great, thanks. And what is an RfA?? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 09:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 09:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Book Four Link Just a 'by the way': The link on Book Four that leads to a copy of the Fourth Chapter of Book Four comes up as a malicious threat on my Laptop: This is the page it leads to http://www.theeveninghoot.com/king-cat-book-4-inheritance-cycle. Sophos is my security application.... Just wanted to let you know that it could be a bad link :/ AsHeart 09:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Shurtugal.com Is this a deliberate attempt to undermine our status? The Inheritance Almanac Yes, The Inheritance Almanac. Released in October. Do we need an article? PS: I will probably dump anything interesting from Paolini's panel here. --Wyvern Rex. 13:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 'The Beast' Picture Hiya, While looking through some pages, I found this page: The Beast, the fan-art there is good, but because there are real pictures of The Beast around the internet, I feel this shouldn't be there: I found a substitute from the Game edition of Eragon, however, I also feel this one to be below the standards of InheriWiki, but I thought I'd let you judge: Here is the link The Beast Picture... What d'ya think? Will! 12:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Tense I've noticed for characters like Narheim and other characters it says like (character) was a dwarf or elf or whatever. Shouldn't was be is? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 16:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. I just noticed the: Please keep ' ' in mind! In-universe articles should be written in past tense! sign. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Drago99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Re: Language infoboxes Thanks. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 18:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for arranging that. =) Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC)